


Perfect Plan

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Explosions, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: This is the day! The day Robbie Rotten will finally trounce that annoying hero Sportacus. And nothing can stop him.





	Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 2 Prompt: Explosion
> 
> Please head the tags.

This was the perfect invention for getting rid of that no-good, flippity-floppity, blue elf. A laser that turns sportscandy into  _ real _ candy. Then that blasted, annoying, bouncy blue kangaroo would easily pass out and Robbie Rotten coud pack him off and ship him off far away from Lazy Town.  
  
The Perfect Plan.  
  
Robbie cleared his throat and let out his best villainous laugh. He had to make sure it was perfect in case any of those nosey little brats decided to stick their noses where they don't belong.  
  
Robbie huffed and groaned as he tried to shift the heavy bust-sized machine from his work table to the wagon he planned to use to drag it up to the 'sportscandy garden'. Blech.  
  
With a clamorous thud, the machine sat perfectly in the wagon. "Perfect, just like me!" Robbie brushed his fingernails across the front of his vest. With a small chuckle he grabbed the handle of the wagon and began tugging it with all his weight out of his lair.  
  
Air rushed from between parted lips, his lungs and muscles screaming for oxygen that didn't seem to be entering his system at all. Stopping a moment to lean against the side of his machine he tried to catch his breath. Just as it seemed he was beginning to catch his breath the machine slipped from underneath his arm and rolled to the center of the community garden, landing the tall villain on his side. "Oof," the air escaped his lungs in a whoosh.  
  
Struggling to stand up, he brushed himself off, "I meant to do that," he noted to no one in particular.  
  
Certain he was all brushed off and looking impeccable as normal, he hummed as he approached the machine. Turning a few knobs, flicking some switches, the machine whirred to life. Robbie began his perfectly, practised evil laugh as he turned the machine towards the large apple tree.  
  
"So long Sportaloser," the villain pressed the large button on the back of the machine.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Hm. That's not right," Robbie hummed. He turned a few knobs, and flicked a few switches again. Then slammed his hand down on the button.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
The villain was outraged, nothing should have gotten in the way of this perfect plan. He delivered a swift kick to the machine. "Yeowch!" his foot immediately began to pulse in agony from kicking the hard metal.  
  
The machine made a few clicking sounds. This was it! The moment of truth!  
  
The machine exploded, blasting Robbie to the ground in a blaze of fury.  
  
Robbie didn't remember any ringing noise, that wasn't his machine was it? Also his body felt simultaneously hot and cold. His arms and legs felt like ice blocks, but parts of his torso felt like molten lava.  
  
"Robbie! Robbie! Stay with us!" he could hear the town hero. The dumb man sounded like he was calling to him from his stupid white airship.  
  
Robbie tried to make a rude gesture but his cold limbs wouldn't respond to his mind's request.  
  
"Stephanie, I need you to apply as much pressure as you can. Here on his chest. Around the broken metal yes. We have to stem the bleeding."  
  
Bleeding? Who was bleeding?  
  
He felt the pressure of a small human bearing down on his chest. His lungs working twice as hard to draw in air. Was that wet burble from him?  
  
"Yes, this is an emergency. There was an explosion. Yes. Yes. He's very badly hurt. No. He's non-responsive." He could hear the hero talking, but not to who. Who was unresponsive? Clearly not him. He was fine, right?  
  
He felt raindrops on his cheek. "You big dummy. You can't leave us. Don't leave us," Pinkie's voice was closer than the hero's.  
  
"Yes he's right over here. Stephanie, you have to move now. They're going to take care of Robbie," he heard Sportacus come closer, and the weight from his chest was removed.  
  
There was a commotion around him, he could hear it. Could feel as his body was being shifted around. Robbie slipped further into the darkness. He was so tired all of a sudden.  
  
A nap sounded so peaceful and perfect. A quick nap so he could easily go back to scheming.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a rough ride. Thanks for toughing it out! If you need a shoulder to cry on, i'll be there in the comments or find me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
